The present disclosure relates to a character input system having a character input function, to a character input method, and to an information processing apparatus used in these.
There is known a technology, for use in, for example, a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone, for detecting a motion of the mobile terminal by using a vibration sensor or an acceleration sensor and inputting information corresponding to the detected motion.